The invention relates to improved hand tools designed primarily for the removal of oil filters having a throw-away canister type of cartridge which are mounted on the engine block of automobiles and other motorized equipment by a threaded connection.
Canister type oil filters tend to become frozen in place and a major problem is in breaking the filter canister loose from the engine block, and having something to hold the filter canister with if the filter canister is still hot. Since most canisters are of standarized external configuration, they lend themselves to the use of tools for removal. The usual tool used in the past comprises a flexible band or strap which encircles and frictionally engages the cylindrical body of the canister, but some fail to grip the canister tight enough to prevent the tool from slipping about the canister. Also prior known tools for the most part have been provided with long handles which make them difficult and awkward, if not impossible, to use in the confined areas of present day automobiles.
In addition, the prior known oil filter removal tools have been found to comprise an excessive number of parts and prone to inaccurate alignment with consequent damaging forces upon the canister mounting structure.
Although there are many oil filter removal tools available for marketing today, few are actually available for sale and for very good reasons. The task of developing a device that is competitive is a complex one. The tool must be small, easily handled, have very positive gripping means, be able to operate in a very small space and cost little to manufacture.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide maintenance personnel with a tool for removing an oil filter canister of the character described that is low cost, is of simple construction but with strong gripping power, and is easily aligned in confined working areas with the canister.